Zahnkaries
by Uki The Great
Summary: Hari ulang tahun yang seharusnya penuh kegembiraan malah memilukan bagi Ciel. Rasanya tidak hanya pilu, tapi gimanaaaaa gituuu... Dan tampaknya Sebastian tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menolongnya. Humor not BL


**Disclaimer: ****Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso****, **lagu yang nongol, meski lupa judul dan penyanyinya, bukan milik author

**Warning:** garing+maksa, abal, typhos, OOC, OC, dan sederet kegajean yang mungkin ditemukan. Maafkan uki kalau menyinggung, uki ngga bermaksud rasis

**Rate:** tadinya K, tapi ada sedikit unsur sadis ya jadi T

**Zahnkaries**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

Kediaman keluarga Cemara, ups, Phantomhive damai seperti biasanya. Eh, tunggu dulu! Rasanya tidak juga. Sejak tadi pagi, para pelayan sibuk menerima bingkisan yang dikirimkan untuk sang kepala keluarga, Ciel Phantomhive. Bingkisan akhir tahun dan ulang tahun –jadi dua kali lipat. Benar. Sekarang telah memasuki bulan Desember, bulan kelahiran Ciel.

Apa pengirim bingkisan-bingkisan itu adalah si paman Ernest?

Benar sih… Tahun ini Ernest tidak pulang dan hanya mengirimkan hadiah. Untungnya dia tidak berniat mengirimkan hadiah yang mengejutkan Ciel. Bulan lalu dia telah berjanji kepada Ciel untuk memberikan kado yang normal, dalam ukuran standarnya Ciel tentunya. Setelah Ciel merengek pada sang paman agar sekali ini dia mendapatkan hadiah biasa seperti pada umumnya anak-anak lain. Selain dari pamannya, hadiah-hadiah itu dikirimkan oleh para kolega Ciel dan almarhum ayah dan ibunya, serta keluarga Middleford. Lizzy sekeluarga akan menghabiskan libur akhir tahun di Amerika.

Bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak kado yang dikirimkan untuk sang bangsawan hitam. Sudah berulangkali Maylene, Snake dan Finni bolak-balik antara pintu utama dan ruang tengah membawa kado-kado yang tiba. Bard sibuk sebagai resepsionis yang menandatangi semua paket yang diantarkan. Sudah berjam-jam dia berdiri di pintu utama dan mengkoordinir tiga rekannya, sampai-sampai masakan yang sedang ditanganinya hangus dan menjadi arang –err… Tidak ada acara atau kegiatan apapun, masakan Bard akan tetap hangus juga sih. Sementara pelayan rumah yang paling senior, Tanaka, menikmati waktu santainya dengan duduk di halaman belakang sambil minum teh hijau alias ocha. Dengan tenang dan damai sambil memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan sangat cantik.

"Hohohohohohoho…"

Sementara itu, si pemilik rumah, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, sedang mengerjakan laporan seusai mengemban tugas yang diamanatkan oleh kepala negara kerajaan Inggris dan India, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Alexandrina Victoria. Ciel diperintahkan untuk melakukan _sweaping_ penjual dan pembeli petasan, merazia daging sapi asli tapi palsu, meringkus para calo tiket kereta maupun kapal laut, dan menggagalkan peredaran dvd porno bajakan. Dan Ciel mendapat bonus kriminal dengan meringkus pembuat dan pengedar opium oplosan. Ckckckckck… Yang aslinya saja berbahaya, apalagi oplosannya. Betul?

Butlernya yang bertampang playboy cap kunci, Sebastian Michaelis, sedang pergi keluar karena perintah tuannya. Ciel memerintahkannya untuk memantau arus mudik dari London menuju ke kota-kota besar Inggris lainnya, seperti Liverpool, Belfast, Manchester maupun kota-kota di pelosok seperti Ascot dan Glasgow. Sebastian diperintahkan untuk memantau kondisi jalan, rel dan jembatan untuk memastikan arus mudik tahun ini tidak terjadi peristiwa yang tak diinginkan, apalagi jatuh korban jiwa.

…

"My Lord, saya sudah kembali," lapor Sebastian setelah kembali dari menunaikan tugas suci tersebut.

"Hm," jawab tuannya. Sang tuan duduk membelakangi si butler yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sosoknya yang kuntet –ralat mungil tak terlihat oleh besarnya sandaran punggung kursi yang ia duduki. Sebastian menutup pintu sambil berhati-hati melangkah. Ruang kerja Ciel begitu berantakan dengan kertas-kertas dan beberapa bekas bungkus nasi uduk, nasi kapau, dan pecel. Bahkan bekas bungkus mie _cup_ instan yang diimpor dari Hindia Belanda tampak berseliweran hingga membuat sang butler iblis gerah dan ingin segera menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Maklum, lama jadi butler membuat jiwa pembantu yang bersemayam di dalam diri Sebastian bangkit dan menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya, hingga menjadikan Sebastian begitu berdedikasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya. Ibarat kata, pembantu luar dan dalam.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya. Tahun ini jalan menuju Ascot kurang begitu mulus, jadi saya ikut membantu dalam pengerjaannya."

"Hm."

"Rute pelayaran menuju Belfast ramai lancar."

"Hm."

"Para pelaku penimbun gandum dan BBM sudah saya serahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib."

"Hm."

"London Bridge tetap akan dibuka pada tahun baru."

"Hm."

"Orang-orang yang berkerumun di Stonehenge karena ramalan kiamat telah saya usir."

"Hm."

"Tuan Klaus akan ber_cosplay_ sebagai Saint Nicklaus di acara pesta."

"Hm."

"Ada parsel dari Tuan Charles Grey. Bard sudah membukanya, isinya peralatan makan dari melamin."

"Hm."

"Ada undangan pesta tahun baru dari kediaman Trancy, butlernya sendiri yang menyerahkannya. Apa anda akan datang?"

"Hm."

"Amir 'King' Khan menang TKO atas Carlos Molina."

"Hm."

"Konser Sahrukh Khan di Hindia Belanda sukses besar."

"Hm."

"Penyanyi dari Hindia Belanda, Syahri-"

"BISA DIAM SEDIKIT TIDAK? SUARAMU BIKIN KEPALAKU NYUT-NYUTAN TAHU!" Ciel memutar kursinya dan berteriak di depan wajah butlernya. Urat-urat marah tampak dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Sebastian termangu. Meski tuannya sudah sangat sering berteriak padanya, baru kali ini dia melihat urat-urat marah tampak dengan jelas di wajah imut-imut milik Ciel. Kalau dilihat, Ciel seperti memiliki varises di wajahnya. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah tuannya yang konon keimutannya mengalahkan marmot dan kelinci.

'_Ada apa gerangan?'_ bertanya-tanya Sebastian di dalam hatinya.

"Apa tuan muda patah hati karena putus cinta? Perusahaan rugi besar kah? Ditipu dengan kedok investasi kah? PMS kah? Cerita sinetron yang di TV tiba-tiba tamat kah? Beri-beri Mesenjer tidak gratis lagi kah? Kuroshitsuji akan ditamatkan paksa oleh Square Enix kah? Benar kah? _Ciyus_? Oh My Goat!" Sebastian mendadak panik. Sungguh terlihat horror.

"DASAR BUTLER RESE'! TIDAK LIHAT APA KALAU AKU –ughhh…!" Ciel sontak memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya, wajahnya sekejap membiru dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Sang bangsawan hitam, Earl Ciel Phantomhive sedang meringis!

"Tuan muda?"

"Uuukkhhhh…"

"Perlihatkan gigi anda, My Lord!"

"J-ja-jangan mendekat Sebastian!"

…

Benar dugaan kita semua.

Gigi graham sebelah kanan Ciel berlubang lumayan besar, telah merusak bagian dentin gigi hingga syarafnya. Besarnya lubang membuat Sebastian yakin sebutir beras Japonica akan muat di dalamnya. Berlubangnya salah satu gigi graham Ciel merupakan hasil konsumsi makanan manis yang melebihi dosis yang dianjurkan. Hasil dari cokelat susu, cokelat putih, _dark chocolate_, Mount Blanc, Opera cake, Ombra cake, kue jahe, Red Velvet, Rainbow cake, Black Forest, Mulberry Pie, Strawberry Shortcake, Roll cake, Lapis Legit, Lapis Surabaya, klepon, gula semut, gula pasir, gula batu dan kawan-kawan yang saban hari masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ditambah dengan absennya Sebastian selama beberapa hari, hingga Ciel merasa terlena karena tidak ada yang mengingatkannya untuk menggosok gigi pada malam dan pagi hari. Padahal paman dan bibinya telah berulangkali mengingatkan Ciel betapa pentingnya menyikat gigi secara teratur.

Kini Ciel memegangi pipinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca setelah Sebastian menyuruhnya membuka mulut lebar-lebar agar senter besar –yang biasa dipakai hansip dan penjaga malam– dapat muat dan menyinari bagian yang sakit. Para pelayang tampak khawatir akan keadaan tuan mudanya ini. Bukan khawatir atas kesehatan giginya, tapi khawatir jikalau sakit gigi ini akan menyebabkan mereka tidak mendapat bonus akhir tahun.

"Uunggg…"

"Kenakan mantel anda, My Lord. Kita ke dokter gigi sekarang juga!" perintah Sebastian. Kapan lagi dia bisa memerintah tuan mudanya kalau bukan sekarang?

Sebastian segera menggendong Ciel dan membawanya ke dokter gigi terdekat. Sebastian tidak peduli akan pandangan orang lain pada mereka. Sayangnya sang dokter gigi telah pergi berlibur. Tak putus asa, si butler iblis membawa tuannya ke semua klinik yang bisa dijumpai. Hasilnya sama, nihil. Inggris telah memasuki masa libur akhir tahun. Sepertinya hanya liga primer saja yang masih melanjutkan jadwal pertandingan.

"Se-sebastian… Uunngg…Nyuuuu ngiiiii… Huwaaa hiks…" saking tak kuasa menahan sakit, Ciel menangis dalam gendongan.

"Baik. Kita ke tempat Lau untuk minta opium."

"Ngeee?"

"Sejatinya, opium merupakan obat penahan rasa sakit. Tidak apa-apa, asal dipakai untuk hal yang benar," jelas Sebastian.

Dengan segera, Sebastian membawa Ciel ke tempat biasanya Lau berdagang. Sekejap mereka tiba di sana. Sebastian menggedor-gedor toko ilegal milik Lau dan komplotannya. Berharap Lau dapat memberikan opium padanya. Karena buru-buru, baik Ciel maupun butlernya tidak membawa dompet.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penghuninya. Sepucuk kertas kekuningan yang terselip di bawah pot bunga menarik perhatian Sebastian. Segera disingkirkannya pot bunga yang dirasa mengganggunya tersebut dengan kasar. Pecahan pot dan tanah berhamburan. Ternyata kertas itu bukan sembarang kertas, tetapi sepucuk surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Lau sendiri, tak diketahui teruntuk siapa. Mungkin siapa saja boleh.

_Karena sudah mulai libur sekarang, TOKO TUTUP. Oey pulang kampung ke Shanghai._

_Sekalian Imlek, kembali setelah Cap Go Meh._

_Lau._

"Nguuuuu…"

"Kita pulang sekarang, My Lord," kata Sebastian tertunduk lemas.

…

Kediaman Earl Phantomhive sungguh kelabu. Kawanan gagak terbang berputar-putar di atas rumah. Suara-suara cempreng dan fales yang dikeluarkan para gagak bersaing dengan raungan Ciel. Sudah berjam-jam dia meringis pilu. Tak tega –dan tak tahan– mendengar majikannya meraung, membuat para pelayan tergerak untuk membantu majikan mereka.

"T-tu-tuan muda, co-coba berkumur-kumur dengan air garam," saran Maylene sambil membawa segelas air garam.

Ciel pun berkumur-kumur dengan air garam tersebut. Tapi…

"HIIIKKKSSS…" Tak mempan.

"Bagaimana dengan hipnotis, mungkin bisa berhasil. Kata Oscar," saran Snake. Dia pun mencoba menghipnotis Ciel. Sayang, tidak berhasil.

"Kalau berlubang, kita tambal saja!" seru Finni dengan polosnya sambil mengacungkan sekop semen dan membawa seember adonan semen.

"NGIIIIIIII!"

"Tidak ada opium, rokok saja. Apa mau pakai mesiu saja? Aku pernah pakai mesiu buat menahan sakit waktu perang!" saran si koki gila senjata. Di tangannya dia menggenggam sebuah senjata otomatis dengan magazin yang diselempangkan di bahu kiri dan kanannya.

"NGAAAAAA!"

"Hohohohohoho…" Tanaka menyodorkan sebuah _wagashi_ berbentuk bunga sakura pada Ciel yang langsung dilemparnya ke luar jendela. Pak Tanaka ini sadar tidak sih Kalau Ciel sedang sakit gigi?

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Tuan muda, bagaimana kalau saya mencabut gigi yang bermasalah itu dengan cara tradisional?" saran Sebastian.

"Ngeee?"

"Memang sedikit sakit, tapi hanya sebentar. Saya yakin tuan muda mampu menahan rasa sakit yang sekejap ini, hmm?" Sebastian membawa seutas benang yang panjang dengan tersenyum.

Dengan sigap dan cepat Sebastian memegangi tuannya. Tanpa aba-aba, para pelayan yang lain seolah mengerti dan memegangi kaki dan tangan Ciel. Benang berhasil diikatkan pada gigi sang majikan.

"Nguuu… Uuuunggg…"

"Tidak apa-apa, My Lord." Sebastian meyakinkan tuannya. Para pelayan lain memperhatikan dengan penuh rasa gugup. Semuanya menelan ludah. Diujung koridor, Finni telah bersiap untuk menarik benang yang tersambung pada gigi majikannya. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

"SEKARANG! FINNIAN TARIK BENANGNYA!" Sebastian memberi komando. Finni langsung menarik benang itu.

"UUKHHHH KYYYAAAAAA~!" jerit Ciel.

TLUK!

Sebuah gigi jatuh di lantai. Sebastian segera memungut gigi yang diikat benang tersebut. Mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi. Gigi itu tidak memiliki lubang! Ternyata Sebastian salah cabut saudara-saudara sekalian! Dengan takut-takut Sebastian menoleh pada Ciel. Darah mengucur dari mulutnya, air mata dan ingus mengalir bak air terjun.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA~AAA~!"

…

Pesta ulang tahun Ciel begitu suram. Kue setinggi lima tingkat yang sudah terlanjur dipesan dan dibayar itu, dinikmati para pelayan. Ciel terisak-isak sambil mengompresi pipinya dengan sebungkus batu es. Para pelayan nampak menikmati pesta sedangkan si butler diikat di pohon sebagai hukuman. Bard menyudahi gilirannya menyanyi dan menyerahkan mikrofon pada Snake yang kemudian menolaknya. Mikrofon beralih pada Tanaka. Musik dangdut pun mengalun dan Tanaka mulai menyanyi, sampai pada lirik…

"Lebih baik sakit hatiii…. Daripada sakit gigiii iiiniiii~"

"Huweeeeeeeee…"

Tangis Ciel kembali pecah. Sungguh perayaan ulang tahun yang memilukan.

**Ende.**

Zahnkaries : gigi berlubang (bhs. Jerman)

Amir 'King' Khan : petinju asal Inggris berdarah Pakistan or India *lupa*

Wagashi: kue tradisional asal Jepang

Hohohoho… fic buat ultah Ciel lagi… Sebastian kapan ya ultahnya? Maap klo gaje, dan ga lucu. Lagu yang nongol emang versi plesetan tapi uki lupa judul n penyanyinya… yang liburan, selamat liburan! *ga bisa libur*

**RnR**


End file.
